Let's gather round the campfire
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The Tracys haven't done this for a while and it allows a couple of members to share their secrets surrounded by music and candles.


Another starry night surrounded the island in peaceful tranquillity and John, who had returned from Thunderbird 5 for some family time, gazed up in wonder smiling as he memorised constellations and planets shining down, he heard footsteps and soft laughter coming from behind him and he turned to see his older brothers walking down to the beach holding various items.

"Thanks for helping us ginger" Scott said lightly dumping his belongings onto the sand.

John rolled his eyes at the childish nickname "what do you mean help?"

"We're having a campfire remember? Alan and Gordon are bringing some stuff down" Virgil smiled as he put some stuff down, then he lifted his guitar over his head "could you help us with the rest of the stuff please?"

John smiled "of course" he stood up and followed them back to the house.

Eventually all the boys were ready and went back down as a group to start the fire, Kayo eventually agreed to join them and sat down between John and Alan watching Scott light the wood, Gordon passed drinks around and soon they were lit up by the candles and warm light from the pile of wood on the beach.

"It's been years since we did this" Gordon smiled running his hand across the sand.

"Why did you stop doing them?" Kayo asked gently.

"Rescue business got in the way, then" Gordon hesitated and looked to Virgil.

Virgil smiled hurtfully "we used to do this with dad, but when he went, we lost interest in doing them."

Kayo mentally cursed herself for being so blind, of course Jeff was involved here "sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be sorry Kayo, you're right, we should do this more often" John said reassuringly.

"We also used to do them to ease our minds or express feelings" Alan shrugged.

Kayo sighed inwardly, maybe she could tell them her secret tonight, but instead she asked "and discuss missions?"

Scott nodded "exactly, for example today's Gordon?"

"Oh come on Scott, we've been through this already" Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Then you should've gone back to the boat and retrieved it."

"I got the people out Scooter, isn't that the main thing?"

Virgil rested a hand on his shoulder "easy Gords, our eldest brother is just being a jerk as usual because he was in another country to where we were."

Scott's deep blue eyes glinted in the firelight "stay out of this Virgil."

Kayo shook her head "stop it please, can you guys seriously not get through one brief without an argument?"

"No, they can't" John answered "rather ridiculous."

Scott closed his eyes "I'm sorry Gordon, I won't bring it up again, ok?"

Gordon smiled "it's ok, but don't be so harsh on me Scott."

"Who wants marshmallows?" Alan said quickly before another quarrel could arise and he helped himself to one.

During the next few minutes the family were reasonably quiet and were contempt to just listen to the sounds of the island and the fire, John turned to Kayo who was looking distracted.

"Kayo, are you feeling alright?"

She looked back at him "I'm fine, yes sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's too difficult, plus everyone is so happy."

John frowned slightly "is it's about _that_ , you should tell them now before we really chill out."

She shook her head "no, not now. It would ruin the whole evening."

"Then suggest something to liven the mood?" John smiled helping himself to a mallow.

Kayo looked around the group, then she noticed the guitar case behind Virgil, she smiled to herself "hey Virgil, isn't it time for some music?"

Gordon grinned "yeah, go on Virg."

"If it will keep you guys happy, then alright" Virgil unzipped the bag and took out the chestnut coloured guitar, he pulled over a large piece of driftwood to sit on and positioned the guitar on his knee "well, what would you like me to play?"

"Something lively" Alan beamed.

"Your request will be last" Virgil grinned at his youngest brother who sat back with a small pout.

Scott sighed "do you remember the piece mum wrote?"

Virgil nodded "never forgot."

John smiled "could you play it Virg?"

Kayo looked closely at her brothers' expressions which suddenly looked sad or troubled; Virgil took a deep breath and began to play the piece. He strummed the guitar gently as he did with anything he touched and his brown eyes glittered in the firelight. Without knowing why she did, Kayo leant against John's shoulder listening to the music and without anyone noticing, John squeezed her waist tenderly.

He whispered into her ear "maybe I should tell my secret too."

Kayo smiled to herself "if you wish."

Eventually, after random requests, the music reached Alan's choice of some band no-one had heard of except for Alan and Virgil. Alan began to dance making Gordon laugh and Virgil shook his head at Scott in a silent way of saying 'what kind of dancing is that?' Scott smiled and leant back on the sand to listen to the song. Kayo nodded her head in time with the music as she held a can of cider in her hand, John's hand remained at the bottom of her spine whilst the other tapped out rhythm on his leg. The piece finished and Alan hugged his older brother happily then joined him on the log, John tapped Kayo on the shoulder indicating that they should reveal their secrets.

"John, you first. I can't say mine yet" Kayo persisted.

"Alright" John stood up and cleared his throat "this is probably not the best time to announce this but it's kinda important."

"What are you talking about John?" Scott asked playing with the sand under his hand absentmindedly.

"Well, I've been hiding this from you lot for a while because there's never really been a good time to say it" John hesitated.

"Spit it out John" Gordon said impatiently.

John sighed "Kayo and I are in love, and we have been for some time" he took her hand and she stood up bedside him.

No-one moved apart from Gordon and Virgil who smiled, but for some reason Scott and Alan didn't look too happy.

"So, this means John is the only one who can have me" Kayo winked and Scott's heart broke a little.

"Congrats guys" was all he managed to say.

"We're only dating Scooter, not getting married" John laughed as he pulled Kayo into his waist.

"Any more bad news?" Alan muttered.

Kayo laughed slightly "AL, you're 14 and I'm almost 20."

"There could've been, oh heck no there wouldn't. It doesn't matter, you're still my older sister" he got up and gave her a hug.

"However, now that you mention bad news, I have something serious to say. I ask that you don't think ill of me when I've told you."

"And don't interrupt her please?" John smiled and Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Do you already know what she's going to say?"

"I've known for a while, go on Kayo."

"Alright, I guess I should provide a backstory then. Ummm, ok. Remember when your father rescued my family but there was an accident?" Nods went round "well, he managed to keep me and one other member alive, that was my uncle. I never knew him that well until he disappeared and became known by another name, one I even have come to fear."

"Not?" Alan started.

"What did I say about interrupting Al?" John narrowed his eyes.

Kayo's voice trembled "he knew Jeff from the accident and began to track his moves, oh god I am so sorry, so so sorry."

John took her hand in his "shh shh it's ok, just say it."

"That man, my uncle, is The Hood. I share a relation to the man who's responsible for you father's disappearance!" She ended in a flood of tears and she buried her head into John's shoulder.

Scott's eyes were livid in fear and anger "you should've told us sooner Kayo, this changes a lot."

"Watch it Scott, it's not her fault and she has nothing to do with him" John grimaced now defending his girlfriend.

"Kayo, when did your uncle become The Hood?" Virgil asked gently and Kayo looked up tearfully.

"When he found out about your father. He became greedy and evil, he decided life wasn't worth living unless you had riches."

"Dirty rotten ass…" Gordon hissed but Virgil put his hand over his mouth.

"You can forget about him Kayo, you have a bad side to a family but now you're one of us, we're your new family."

Kayo smiled "thanks Virgil."

John grinned at his brother, the peacemaker would always understand, he now needed Scott to give his blessing.

Scott sighed "I'm not happy, but if you're willing to go against your uncle and bring him down, then I'm happy to call you my sister" he then smiled "come here Kayo."

Kayo walked over to Scott where he pulled her into a hug, Virgil joined them along with Gordon, Alan eventually and then John.

"You guys are the best brothers anyone could dream of having" Kayo said muffled under all five boys.

"Plus we give the best hugs" Gordon's voice came from somewhere in the pile.

"Unless you're under Virgil, get off me you bear" Alan moaned.

"Sorry sprout, I always forget how small you are" Virgil laughed.

The hug broke and Kayo saw light again mingled with the firelight, all five colourful eyes were gazing at her and she giggled, her eyes settled on a pair of turquoise-green ones and she walked back to John giving him a small kiss which he gave back with equal happiness.

"Back to the campfire then, give me the guitar Virgil" Gordon beamed and a chorus of "no!" went round.

 _ **A/N; I want a campfire with the Tracys. Anyway John and Kayo, who ships it?**_


End file.
